


[Podfic] good things in life

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday, and this month Clint's based out of DC, running prep, update and maintenance courses rather than anything else. It means that when word comes through that Natasha's current op is successfully closed and she's signed off, he plays a brief game of guess-the-bolthole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] good things in life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[good things in life]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967798) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _To See You There_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: After mission aftercare; idiosyncratic relationships

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyQzcwVFdGWWk2VlU/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
